An Empty Insight
by egdeXthgiarts
Summary: NonMagic fanfic! Rated M for Slash! Harry is an aspiring Journalist. He will do anything to become famous for his work. Exactly how hard will it be to get there? And what will happen along the way?
1. Not The First Bruise

An Empty Insight

**Prologue**

I can't stand it when people ask me questions. I don't like to answer them. I do anyways. Not many people ask them, though; not anymore. I'm usually left alone; left to my own thoughts and sometimes my writings. I love writing. I write stories about how my life would be if I had friends…If I hadn't taken a turn for the worst…How my life would be if I weren't me. When I'm at school, I am usually alone. The only friend I have lives in New York and she can only visit every blue moon. Her name is Trista Anderson. If I'm not alone at school then people are only there to abuse or pick on me. They usually ask me lots of questions. I try to ignore them, but I usually answer just to get them to leave me alone, but inside I am screaming, "I don't like answering questions!"

**Chapter One**

I walk slowly down the hallways of my school, dragging my feet and adjusting the headphones that are hanging around my neck. My backpack was tugging slightly on my shaggy, un-brushed, mid-back length hair as I walked. I walk into my Journalism class. It is still 30 minutes until the bell rings to go to first period, but my teacher, Ms. Denise, is nice, and we talk about articles that I or she has read recently before I have to leave for class. I pull out a newspaper from my backpack and toss it down on her desk, while pulling one of the student desks closer to hers and sitting on it. "Page 12, Memories" was all I said.

Ms. Denise sat silently and read the article without even looking up at me. When she had finished she gave a sort of "Psshhht" sound and looked up at me, "That was horrible! The grammar was shot, and there were even a few spelling mistakes.

"I know! I was horrified! I am definitely never going there to get published!" I reply.

My teacher and I sit and talk for another 20 minutes or so before I say goodbye and head in the direction of my locker. I open my locker and…just my luck…my shelf breaks and everything falls out. I am hit with a waterfall of books, papers, folders, and notepads. I feel a rather large book hit me on the side of the head, that one will leave a bruise. I bend down and start to pick up all of my books and things, when someone starts helping me. No one has ever helped me…with anything…I look up and see the most beautiful person I've ever seen bent over my homework. "Umm…I saw that you dropped your things…I thought you might need help." He said with a crisp British accent, handing my homework to me.

"Thanks," I said, staring at him with a shy smile on my face.

"Your Welcome," he said as he finished helping me and stood up,

"I guess I'll see you later." He said as he waved and turned in the direction that I had just come from.

I finished putting my papers and backpack into my locker just as the bell rang for me to leave for class. I grabbed my Geometry book and the homework that the boy had just given me and started toward my class when I ran into Jake Thomas.

"Hiya Harry, How've you been these past few days?"

"Fine," I say, while trying to get past him; He blocks me every time.

"I've missed…hanging out…with you…I've been sick, but now we can make up for the time we've spent apart." He says meaningfully.

Jake doesn't really want to 'spend time with me' he more like wants to 'rip my face off of me.' I'm not sure why he hates me, but he does. He has every since 4th grade and I've never known why. I just usually try to avoid him as much as possible, but since we came to high school and he has made loads of new friends, it's kind of hard to do anything without him knowing when and where I'll be.

"I've got to get to class, Jake, I'm going to be late." I say, hoping it will work, but knowing it won't.

"Oh, c'mon Harry, didn't you miss me while I was gone? Even a little?" Jake says, grabbing my face tightly and squishing my cheeks together like a little kid. He'll do anything to get to me.

"No, Jake, I really just want to get to class before I'm late," I say, like he doesn't already know this.

"Well, you're not going to, I want you to spend time with me." He says, bringing his face closer to mine and making a kissy face.

"Mr. Thomas!" We hear, Jake jerks his head towards the owner, but I am unable to as he still holds my face.

"I think that is quite enough, let go of Mr. Potter." Mrs. McGonagall says to him and he releases my face, just as the bell rings. I take off running until I reach my class.

My teacher barely even noticed me walk in, much less acknowledged it. I walk to the back of the classroom where there is no one sitting and sit down quietly. My teacher is making everyone take notes. Notes that she knows I won't take because I already know everything about this class. I pull my headphones over my ears and turn the volume on low so I won't disturb the class. I listen to White Zombie for the entire class while reading my book.

After Geometry I leave to go to break. We have a twenty-minute break between our first and second hour. I pull out my money and buy myself a soda and a candy bar. I sit down in our commons area in the closest corner and sat and watched people interact with each other. As I sit watching and eating my candy bar, I notice the boy who helped me clean up my mess this morning. He is standing beside a group of boys awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. He must have been invited to hang out with them. He looks around him and his eyes catch mine. I look away before he sees the blush creeping up my neck. I open my soda as my cousin comes up to me and sits down.

"Hi, Dudley, How are you?" I ask.

"Fine, I heard about what happened with you and Thomas," He says, plunging right into the point, "Do you want me to punch his face in?" His face turns red with anticipation at the thought.

"No, that's fine, I can take care of it myself." I say, waving my hand and taking a drink of my soda.

"Are you sure? Because I will." Dudley says, with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sure." I say before waving him away.

I sit for a few more minutes before standing up and throwing away my soda after taking one last drink. I walk to my locker and put my Geometry book inside. I take out my notebook for Journalism out since I won't have time to stop at my locker before hand. I also pull out my Junior English book. I start to close my locker when a hand reaches out and grabs the door. I look up to see Jake.

"You got me a week's detention," He said angrily, "and you're gonna pay for it."

He grabs me by my shirt and throws me up against the lockers before looking around and realizing that this is to public for a beating. He drags me to the bathroom across the hall.

"I didn't do anything!" I defend.

"You should've just done what I asked." He says, as he throws his first punch. I try to block it, but he hits my face anyway. He lands another after another varying places sometimes…sometimes not…finally he stops and is standing in front of me out of breath. He releases my shirt and I slide down the wall into a sitting position. He looks down at his fist and I see that he bruised his knuckles while he was hitting me. He kicks me in the stomach and I feel the breath knocked out of me, I fall over clutching my stomach and gasping for air. I close my eyes and hope that he will just walk away.

"Maybe next time you'll just listen to what you're told and you won't go squealing to a teacher!" He says, kicking me in the chest while he holds his bruised hand. The bell rings signaling that break is over and we should go to class. Jake Kicks me in the chest one last time before walking out of the bathroom and leaving me in the floor, being thankful that guys don't use the bathroom as much as girls.


	2. A Little Bit Closer

A/N: Forgive me, I keep changing tenses in this story and I'm not sure why. I keep going from had to has and such things. Please forgive me, I mean nothing by it. It is all supposed to be in Present Tense not Past. I tried to fix it as much as possible.

An Empty Insight

**Chapter 2**

I had lain in the floor for about twenty minutes before I decided to stand up and survey the damage. I look horrible. I have a bruise already starting to form beside my left eye, although that could be from my avalanche of books this morning, my lip is busted, and my right eyebrow bled profusely and now has dried up blood in it.

I sigh as I reach over and grab a paper towel and slowly wet it. I touch it to my eyebrow and hiss in pain. I clean off the dried up blood, with more pain than I expected, and wash my face. You could see my bruise rather clearly now. I was hoping I could've at least made it out of school before it had shown up this clearly. But yet again, revenge is rearing its ugly head at me. I walk out of the bathroom and to my locker that is luckily right across the hallway and bring it back into the bathroom. I reach into my backpack and pull out my makeup. I usually carry some foundation with me to cover up any bruises I might have from a beating like this. I quickly cover the bruise and it is much less obvious. I snap closed my foundation and quickly shove it back into my backpack. I am gathering my things to leave when someone comes into the bathroom. It is none other than the boy who helped me clean my avalanche this morning. He is carrying one of the big wooden blocks that are considered Hall passes in this school. He has paint on his hands.

"Hi," He says before I can leave unnoticed.

"Hi," I say, turning from him so he won't even have a chance to see my bruise, "Are you coming from Art?" I ask.

"Yea, How did you know?" He replies, genuinely confused. I simply point to his paint covered hands. "Oh, Yeah!" He says, obviously feeling stupid. "I never caught your name." He says, as I am preparing to walk out.

"Harry Potter," I reply, "What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy." He says.

I wave and begin to walk out, "Bye, Draco."

"BYE, HARRY!" I hear him call over the running water of the sink.

I walk into my English Class unnoticed by my teacher and hardly noticed by my peers. I walk to the back row in the corner and sit down and prop my feet onto the empty chair in front of me. I pull out my notebook and begin to write:

_I have won nothing and I know I never will._

_I reach for my own dreams and find them far from reach._

_I work hard to maintain hope and jump higher to try to reach them._

_The message I receive is not the one I send._

_I wish they would just ignore me, rather than abuse._

_I graze the bruise that muddles my face._

_The pain inside is worse._

_I thought I could handle it; maybe I cannot._

I wish I could write my life over; control my own destiny 

_But the sad truth is . . . I'll **never** be . . . more than I am now . . ._

I put my notebook away as my teacher assigns our homework. I take out my book and finish the homework in the 5 minutes left while everyone else socializes. I collect all of my books and things as the bell rings and I start to walk to lunch. I quickly walk into the cafeteria and grab a bottle of Cherry flavored water and a cheeseburger and go to pay for it. I pay the $3.50 for it and walk out to sit in the far corner of the commons area to eat. I sit down and open my water and take a sip. Before I have a chance to swallow it, someone sits down beside me.

"What do you want, Jake." I say, assuming he is only here to harass me some more.

"Jake? Have you forgotten my name already?" an unexpected voice says.

I turn to see Draco sitting beside me with a Grape Gatorade in his hand and he is currently taking a sip.

"No, I just thought, I just, you know…" I said, stuttering slightly to see such a handsome boy in front of **me**.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, I was only joking," He laughed.

"I'm just not used to people talking to me." I say, a blush creeping up my neck.

"And why not? There's nothing wrong with you?" He asked, "At least not that I have noticed. And what about this Jake guy that you called me? He obviously talks to you."

"Yeah, he talks to me, but not the kind of talk that you would appreciate." I reply.

Draco thankfully lets me drop the subject as neither he or I seem comfortable talking about it.

"So why are you over here? Don't you have like whole montage of people waiting for you to eat with them somewhere?" I ask, taking another drink of my water.

"No, I was invited to eat with someone, but all they do is sit there and talk about basketball and inside jokes or something that I'm supposed to know about but don't." he says, rolling his eyes and taking another drink of his Gatorade.

"Oh," I say lamely, "What class do you have for Study Hall?" I ask, trying to cover my boringness.

"I'm not sure, give me a second and I'll check." He says setting down his Gatorade and reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his schedule, "Um…Journalism." He says, showing me his schedule.

"Sweet! That's what I have, too! You have Journalism at the same time as me, too!" I say, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"That's great!" Draco says with a huge grin.

"Are you new?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's only my second day, well, I only came for half of a day yesterday so they could show me around, but I'm still getting lost." He laughs.

"I'll make sure you don't get to lost getting to Journalism, it's my favorite class." I say with maybe a little bit to much enthusiasm.

I smile and unwrap my cheeseburger and take a bite.

Draco and I sit and finish our lunch with small talk about classes and such before he has to leave to go to his locker. The bell rings and I throw away what is left of my water and the plastic that my burger came in. I walk to my Journalism class and to no surprise of anyone; I am there five minutes early. I talk to my teacher who shows me an article that she read during her planning time. We talk about it until the bell rings. I turn around to see Draco sitting near the front of the class. I take the seat on the far side of the classroom, but in the very front. Draco moves to sit beside me.

I take out my Journalism notebook, which is riddled with scribbles, doodles, and ideas. I open it up and it is even more riddled there. I find a clean page and prepare to start a new article or exercise, which ever Ms. Denise chose for us to do. I take out a pencil and pen and label my paper in the proper way and show Draco how to do so also. I finish just as Ms. Denise finishes taking attendance and starts giving the assignment.

"I want you all to think of something that you really want. Take something that maybe you cannot live without...and write about it." She says, walking around the classroom, twirling a ruler in between her fingers.

"Be it a person, a thing, or even a feeling or idea." She said, tapping the ruler on the left hand while walking around the classroom, glancing down at Draco's paper and nodding in approval. "I want to learn more about you in this entry. I want to know why you cannot live without this something. I want to know something personal about each and every one of you." She said, nodding to me as if she were talking to me personally.

I start trying to think about the topic, and then I tried sorting through my life to find something that I could not live without, I thought about my family, my money, my school, and I couldn't find anything. Then I thought about Trista…maybe…but then it hit me…the one thing that I cannot live without. My writings, I could never live without them. So I begin to write. I write and write and write, the words flowing like a waterfall. I look at the clock. Wow! I have been writing for forty-five minutes! I glance at Draco to see that he too is lost in his writings. I smile to myself and look down at my paper. I have a god sitting next to me. I have never been this lucky before in my entire life. I go back to my writing until I am finished. I read back over my work:

_As the ink soaks the paper, so do my tears. _

_All of my pain, my love, my soul, is poured onto the paper._

_Like a pitchers of water being tipped over and their contents flowing away. _

_I scroll the pen along the paper in a beautiful script, loving the feel._

_I watch as the words appear on the paper before they form in my mind._

_This is when my true feelings come out; the ones I did not know I had. _

_I write until the words stop coming. When I feel I am through._

_I read my words and feel a tear fall as I realize how I truly feel. _

_My feelings are not what I want them to be. So I throw them away._

_I begin to write again and I try and try until the feelings that I want are one the page. I am satisfied and read it again. I feel a certain sadness growing. It is not the truth. I throw it away and find the courage to face my true feelings. I could never live without my writings for they show me who I truly am. _

I am satisfied with the work I have done and I raise my paper in the air as Draco looks up to see what I am doing. Ms. Denise comes and takes it, nodding to me and smiling. She says she always loves my work. I smile and say thank you. Draco smiles to me before returning to his work. I sit silently watching Draco until he is finished. We talk quietly about what we wrote for the remainder of class. I found out that he wrote about his sister. She is his best friend and she is always there for him.

"That is so nice," I say, looking down at my feet, "It kinda makes me wish I had a sister or something."

"Well, sometimes it is not all it is cracked up to be, there are fights, and sibling rivalries, and things like that, but you know, it has its upside." He says, glancing at the clock. The bell is about to ring, but neither of us go anywhere, we have this class for another hour and twenty minutes.

"I wonder what we are going to have to do for the next hour or so." He says, glancing towards the teacher's desk as if the answer will be written there.

"We've already done it," I tell him, smiling, "We did not have to do that assignment just now, we could have waited. That is why half of these people did not turn one in. They either turned it in earlier or they will turn it in during their own class period."

"In other words," Draco said, with a smile starting to form on his beautiful lips, "We get to sit here and do nothing?" He asked.

"No nothing. We get to use the computers. That is if we get to the first." I say pointing to the computer rack in the back of the classroom when the laptops are kept.

Draco and I go ahead and get our computers as the bell rings and we carry them to our seats and I show him how to log into his school account so he can use it.

We both surfed the Internet until we found something interesting and then we would show each other. I found a cool website where you could upload your own pictures and turn them into really huge pictures that were made of like a billion tiny dots and you could print it out page by page. Draco found a page where you could look at all kinds of funny videos and pictures.

Finally when the class hour was over, I had printed a rather large (25 page) picture. I was going to hang it on my wall when I got home. It was a picture of my favorite person ever. It was Jade Puget, playing his guitar in AFI's latest music video, Miss Murder. Jade has to be the hottest guitarist alive! Draco does not quite agree with me. Draco thinks that Davey is better looking, simply because of his hair. I do not know if Draco is gay or not, because there have been many a person to agree with me on Jade's sexiness and turn out not to be gay. I'm not even sure if I am gay. All I know is…I think some guys are hot…so I guess that makes me gay.

I stop thinking about all of this before I get to into it and I straighten my 25 pages of Jade and tuck them into my folder and remind myself to get them out when I go to my locker.

Draco and I stand at the door waiting for the bell to ring for us to go to yet another break, which is not very long. We laugh as Ms. Denise comes up to me and scolds me for wasting the school's ink for my own personal use, even though she has a smile on her face the whole time. Ms. Denise always says something when I do things like that, just so she can tell anyone else that she did say something…if they ask…she really does not care, being that I am her favorite student and all.

A/N: I know, I know, crappy, crappy ending, but I did not want this chapter to go on forever and I felt that I should stop here since I you know…stopped…anyways…review review review please!


	3. A Ride Home

An Empty Insight

Chapter 3 

After Break, Draco and I went our separate ways. I left for my locker, not forgetting Jade and then went to Biology and I do not know what class he has. I am currently sitting in class…NOT…listening to my teacher. It is okay because he knows that I know everything. I am listening to my iPod while doing a Sudoku puzzle for the entire class period.

When the bell rings for us to leave school, I grab my things and stop by my locker, where Draco is waiting for me. For some reason this makes me think of him as my boyfriend, which makes me smile. I hide my smile by turning my head as if to see if anyone is behind me. I look back up when I am sure there is no trace of a smile on my lips.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I open my locker.

"Well, if you don't want me here, I'll leave." He says holding his hands up in defense.

"You know that's not what I mean." I say glaring at him in the process of pulling out my Journalism folder and sticking it in my back pack.

"Well you're the only friend I made all day and I knew where your locker was, so I thought I would wait here and ask you if you wanted a ride home…That is…if you don't already drive?" Draco asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"I do drive," I said and his face fell a _tiny_ bit, "But I did not drive today." I say shutting my locker after getting everything I need.

"Oh, well in that case, do you want a ride?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." I say. It was then that I noticed Draco was carrying a large black garbage bag by two hangers.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the bag.

"Oh!" He exclaims, as if he forgot to tell me something important, "It's my uniform for ROTC."

"You're in ROTC?" I ask as we start walking towards the door that leads to the student parking lot.

"Yeah, I really like it, the only thing I don't like is cutting my hair." He says, smoothing his hair back where it had fallen out of the gelled style.

"Yeah, that's why I'm not in it." I say, swinging my hair in his direction.

"I really haven't been in it for long, just long enough to know what I'm doing. My father has been moving a lot lately, when he usually only travels, but he decided that he wanted his family with him when he traveled for long periods of time and I haven't really been anywhere long enough to do much, I've only been in America for about a year." He says, pushing the door open shining the bright sunlight on our faces.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of cool people in ROTC; I just didn't like hanging around them because all they did was talk about army stuff that I don't understand." I say, walking out behind him.

"Well, I won't do that; that is if you want me to hangout with you? Is that okay?" He asks. No one has ever asked me if it was okay to hang out with me. It was strange.

"Sure, I guess…" I say, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I was just assuming…I understand if you don't want to." He says.

"NO! No! That's not it, I just…it's…No one has ever hung out with me or anything, much less asked if they could hang out with me." I say.

We walk to Draco's car and I get into the passenger seat. He has a Saleen S7.

"Wow! Last time I checked one of these was $555,000!" I say, rubbing the leather interior.

"Yeah, well, it was a sixteenth birthday present." He says, patting the steering wheel before he starts the car.

I feel the cool air of the air conditioner hit me in the face. I realize then that I had been sweating slightly. I love the feel as the cool breeze blow my hair out behind me, exposing my face. I turn and deposit my backpack into the backseat.

Draco pulls out of the student parking lot and I direct him towards my house as he plays with the radio stations and finds nothing to his particular interest.

I pull a cd out of my backpack and offer it to him.

"Thanks, that's a lot easier, but I always forget to bring mine." Draco says, sliding the cd into the CD player.

"Do you mind if I stop by my house first? I have to pick up something." Draco asked, slowing to turn into my neighborhood.

"No, that's fine, I'm in no hurry to get home." I say, turning up one of my favorite songs. (1)

Draco drives along, turning onto the road before mine and followed it for a second before finding the house he was looking for. He pulled into the driveway and opened the garage door and pulled in.

"Home Sweet Home," Draco said, turning off the engine, "well, not quite yet, I still have some unpacking to do." He sighed as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

Draco's house was immaculate. The front door opened into a great entranceway. The floor was decorated with intricate patterns in brown, tan, and white and the wall were a soft tan color. There was a large mirror in front of me on the wall and a table just under it with a large vase of the most beautiful arrangement of flowers I'd ever seen.

"Yea, I know, it's a little much for just an entranceway, but my parents insisted. They wanted the best they could get in a small neighborhood." Draco said, noticing that I had been scrutinizing the room.

Draco raised his eyes and turned to walk through one of the archways leading to another room. I followed.

The rest of Draco's house was just as nice. The kitchen, which was the room we went into next, was full of high price pots and pans that had most likely hardly been used as there didn't seem to be any signs of food anywhere. The hallway was lined with doors we past at least 3 before reaching Draco's room. Draco opened the door and I saw that Draco's room was nicer than any of the others

Draco had black and green silk sheets, dark grey, silvery, curtains. All of his furniture, including the coffee table that he had in front of his sofa, was a dark sheen of black. The sofa had a green and black diamond design on it and looked soft and cushy. Draco's dresser had the same black sheen and large shiny silver handles. The nights stand had a matching handle on it's single drawer. Harry stepped into the room, afraid to touch anything. Sometimes he felt this way in his own house. He looked down at the carpets, which were grey, and saw that there was one large ornate rug in the center of the room, seeming to be the focus of the entire room. It had a large snake on it, the colors of green, black, and grey seemed to dance on it. The snake seemed to be uncoiling, as if to attack.

"Snakes are my favorite animal," Draco said, catching me staring at the rug.

Draco had crossed the room and was looking for something on a desk that Harry had failed to notice, seeing that it blended into the room so well. Harry noted that the walls were, for the most part, silver, but the bottom three feet of the walls were green. There was also black trim around the whole room, including the baseboards.

I wiped his face, feeling where I had been sweating, but also wincing in pain as I touched my forgotten bruise.

Draco turned around as he had found what he had been looking for. A letter. Okay, let's g—what happened to your face, Harry?" Draco asked in shock as he turned around to see a rather large and getting worse bruise.

"What?" I asked, not having noticed. I looked down at my hands and saw that my makeup had come off when I had wiped the sweat off of my face.

"Oh, that?" I asked, as if it were nothing, but something in my voice was afraid…afraid that someone would find out…

"Yeah, that. It looks like you got in one hell of a fight." Draco said, coming closer to get a better look.

"That's nothing, I ran into a locker, it happens all the time." I said, dispassionately, waving my hand as if I were speaking of losing a penny.

"Then how come I didn't see it when we left school?" He asked, suspiciously.

"…I had makeup on…" I whispered lightly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What?" Draco asked, now inches from Harry's face inspecting the bruise.

"I had makeup on." I said, more clearly. "I get embarrassed, so I cover them up when it happens." I look down at the floor, obviously ashamed of my confession.

"Oh, well that's nothing to be embarrassed of, the makeup that is, I wear makeup, too, sometimes." Draco said, "I would be embarrassed about running into lockers, too, but don't worry, " Draco dropped his voice to a whisper, "I won't tell anyone."

I smiled at him and we turned to walk back to the car. We get in the car and I frown bitterly at the heat. If it weren't for the heat, I wouldn't have to lie to Draco. I already had to lie to my new friend, and I didn't like it either.

Draco starts the car and I feel the air conditioner smack me in the face as if it's mocking me. I frown and direct Draco over a road to my house.

"Wow, I can't believe you live this close to me, now we can be best friends and sneak over to each others houses and tell ghost stories!" Draco said with mock excitement before laughing.

I laugh with Draco as I exit the car, grabbing my backpack on the way, "thanks for the ride." I say before closing the door and turning to walk onto my porch and unlock my front door.

I turn and watch Draco pull out of my driveway and go back towards town, I assume, to mail the letter he had just gotten.

I walk into my house to find that my parents are not home. I go up the stairs to my room and look at how plainly decorated it is compared to Draco's.

In place of his Silk bedding I have a Grey blanket draped across my bed in a slapdash fashion. I have black walls with different colors of paint on them where Trista and I put paint in ketchup bottles and squirted it onto the walls at random. My dresser was white with places where my old friends had signed it. I wanted to paint over it. I walked in and sat my backpack on my rather large plushy chair. I sit down at my computer desk and I pull out my Journalism notebook and start typing and saving them onto my computer.

I wake to the continuous beep of my computer. I sit up abruptly. I had fallen asleep on my keyboard. I quickly erase all of the random letters that had been typed by my face and save the story I had been working on. I look around his room. Upon finding the glaring red numbers of my alarm clock, I see that it is 7:53. I sigh and walk out of my room and head downstairs to the kitchen. I make myself a ham sandwich and add mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomato. I see my mother talking on the phone while cleaning up the dishes from the dinner that I was not invited to. She doesn't even notice me. I sigh and walk into the dining room where my father is quietly working on papers from his office. My father is an accountant. He is always working on something from work. He looks up at me and smiles slightly before continuing to work. I take my sandwich to my room and listen to what is currently playing in my cd changer, (2) which can hold up to 500 CDs, so I never turn it off. I love music, so why should I ever quit listening to it? I finish off my sandwich and look at the clock again. The glaring red numbers read 8:26. I hate that clock. I think I'm going to buy me a new one that has blue numbers or something. I sigh.

"Well, I guess it's going to be another early night for me." I say before going to take a shower and get ready for bed.

So? I guess this chapter's basically so that they can get to know each other better, and to give you a little insight into both of their lives…well…there it is…

(1) Dead Eyes, by Arch Enemy.

(2) Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly, by HIM. Then the song changes to Under The Rose, by HIM.


End file.
